I Want You
by HowShallWeDuelIChooseNARWHALS
Summary: Castiel decides he wants to deepen his bond with Dean but Dean gets the wrong idea! Just light smut, meant for a laugh. I am terrible with summaries, just know that Cas dances, Dean is a perv and Sam just laughs. Oh. And pie. Some bad language. Please let me know what you think! I may add more sometime, but for now, a one-shot.


**Hey there interwebs! This is my first supernatural fic, note I do not have ANY rights to the show (as much as I would wish *sigh*)**

**This idea came to me whilst I was tumblring with my friend SoneaStormShadow. I hope it makes you chuckle. The song is "I want you" by Savage Garden. This song has so many memories! **

**Please read and review, let me know what you think, I would love your opinions. **

* * *

**"I Want You"**

Dean finally had some free time from killing useless demon A and running from needy angel B so he planned on spending it very wisely. Who knew how much time it would take for some asshat to screw up and try end the world… again. Geez, he was starting to get pissed. Did people only think for their greedy, miserable selves? _Just masturbate like the rest of us you ignorant douche-clown_, Dean thought. Reaching the rather dank and 'rapist haven' room that he and his brother, Sam, had rented for the 2 days they were there (in whatever hell hole these sad people decided to call home). Packet in hand, he opened the door and slammed it behind him as he headed straight to the waterbed he would be sleeping in.

"Come to daddy," he said with an evil grin on his face. Dean raised his arm and opened the packet he was holding, his smile intensifying as it came closer. He picked up the cheap plastic fork form the packet while removing the small cardboard container whilst skilfully removing the plastic wrapper. _Skills_, Dean smirked, years of being a male whore lead him to have amazing handling abilities. Finally, after so much shit went down, Angels and demons, the usual hell, Dean had some quiet time and all he wanted was to enjoy the piece of pie he had somehow managed to acquire (pie seemed a rare commodity in this piece of crap town – but a job was a job no matter where it was). Licking his moist lips, Dean stared with longing in his eyes. But alas, Dean did not get to eat the pie as soon as he had wished, there was a shuffle outside followed by two quick knocks on the door. Before Dean could respond or even take a bite of pie, a clocked figure burst through the door, a boom box on his shoulder. Cas had decided to pay a _**special**_ visit to his human companion.

Surprised, Dean questioned as to what Cas was doing.

"I saw this on an internet documentary, 'How to make your partner happy'", Cas said with a straight face as he put down the boombox and hit play. The music began and Dean's face dropped.

_Anytime I need to see your face,  
I just close my eyes  
And I am taken to a place where  
your crystal mind and  
Magenta feelings take up shelter  
in the base of my spine  
Sweet like a chic-a-cherry cola  
I don't need to try and explain;  
I just hold on tight  
And if it happens again, I might move  
so slightly  
To the arms and the lips and the face  
of the human cannonball  
That I need to, I want to _

Dean was confused. Was Cas trying to dance? It somehow looked as though he was having a stroke and a panic attack at the same time. Yet it was strangely… erotic. Just as Dean realised Cas was trying to seduce him, he realised the angel was not wearing anything under his trademark trench coat. _Damn man! _Dean screamed in his head unable to determine if it was a sort of hells no or more daymn gurl. Anyway, Dean knew he was a little happy to see the angel but a little less happy that he was getting no pie. Or the actual pie at least.

_Come stand a little bit closer  
Breath in and get a bit higher  
You'll never know what hit you  
When I get to you_

Dean was frozen, sitting on the bed. His eyes would not move away from the spastically dancing Castiel. The hunter knew he should stop his best friend, but he could not bring himself to do it. Dean had a bromance with Cas, yes, but that was it. Did he want more? Possibly, but not like this. Not like some cheap booty call in some sleezy motel in the middle of bloody nowhere. Dean wanted more class (believe it or not – when feelings ae involved… sometimes).

_Ooh, I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But, ooh, I'd die to find out  
Ooh, I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But, ooh, I'd die to find out_

That was it. Dean was done. His pants were tight, mouth was wet and all he knew was that Cas was right there. Little to Dean's awareness, Sam had managed to enter the room without Dean or even Cas knowing. Standing in the doorway, Sam watched the initiation of the musical booty call. Luckily he had only just entered and did not witness much of the torture. Yet Sm did not leave, he found this performance hilarious.

Somewhere during the chorus, Cas had wondered closer to dean until he was just a few feet away, he was making eye contact (as awkward as it was to hold) and was even attempting light, flirtatious touches. Sam wated,teas building in his eyes. Finally, he broke. The tall man burst into laughter, breaking Destiel out of their trance.

Cas looked confused (his general look) but Dean… Dean had a mixture of emotions, mainly disgust, desire and embarrassment.

Before Dean could even say a word, Sam raised his had as if to say stop talking. He gribbed the door handle tightly and slammed it shut as he fled the room, tears still in his eyes and he laughted. Sam's laughter could be heard even as he exited the building, yet Dean and Cas made no sound nor did they more.

Dean was horney, Cas was… Cas. The music had mysteriously stopped for the whole Sam entrance but Cas hit the play button and continued his strange, erotic dance.

_I'm the kind of person who endorses  
a deep commitment  
Getting comfy getting perfect  
is what I live for  
But a look, then a smell of perfume  
It's like I'm down on the floor  
And I don't know what I'm in for  
Conversation has a time and place  
In the interaction of a lover and  
a mate,  
But the time of talking,  
using symbols, using words  
Can be likened to a deep sea diver  
who is swimming with a raincoat _

Dean was no longer hearing anything. Castiel was beautiful. His strange, robotic type dancing was unlike anything he had seen before. Pie was the last thing on his mind right now. Dean stood up and closed the distance to Cas within two steps. He raised his hand and grabbed Cas by the waist. At this moment, the song had ended, and so had the dance. Dean gripped the belt of Cas' coat (the only thing keeping it closed) and pulled.

Cas stepped back in shock.

"What are you doing Dean?" he asked curiously.

Dean just stood there and gazed in to Cas' eyes. There was no desire or need in them, the kind that Dean was feeling. Cas was innocent in this. Dean stood in silence before laughing nervously.

"Look Cas, I don't know how that would make me happy, it was a little gross."

Castile looked blankely at Dean, his eyes scanning for information.

"Then why are your pants tight?" Cas asked.

Dean secretly wished Cas had said that in a sultry voice, but he had said it in the normal voice that Cas used (a mix of confusion and stupidity). Dean just sighed, and ushered him away with the excuse if pie. Pie was the last thing on Dean's mind, at least the actual pie he had bought. _Beware ladies, Dean is on the prowl tonight, _Dean thought evilly. He would do what he did best, go get laid.

* * *

**A/N: I would not mind being the first girl Dean come across (humina humina) **


End file.
